Nephilim
by Moyshas
Summary: Dying is most unpleasant… unless you are randomly chosen to be reborn in an AU version of Ichiei Ishibumi's opus magnum with your only instructions being to "Go nuts!". Did I mention that I got to chose my race, powers and the point in time I wanted to start at? I'm so going to enjoy this… *Grins evilly* (Quasi-SI OC as MC. AU Highschool DxD/Elements of SLASHDØG and other X-Overs).
1. Calem Meets Rob

**Chapter One: Calem Meets Rob**

* * *

I never pictured myself dying from being stabbed multiple times by some random nutjob, you know?

I always thought that I was somehow going to live up to old age and die from some random sickness or simply because my body just stopped working. Never would have I imagined that my death was going to happen like this: within a pool of my own blood in the middle of the grocery store I frequented as I stared at the frantic face of the kind old lady that ran it.

I just had to step in, right? It wasn't like I had a hero complex or was a particularly good person (far from it), but Old Margaret didn't deserve being robed like that by some scum and this was _my _grocery store. In the end, like always, I just acted out of selfishness even if my actions didn't appear as such.

Which, again, led to my untimely death.

And that bring us to my current predicament…

"… I was never a religious person but I'm pretty sure Hell isn't supposed to be like this," I spoke aloud as a stared at the whiteness around me. After losing consciousness due to blood loss, I found myself suddenly waking up naked and floating in this completely white space. There was literally nothing else around me. Only a seemingly endless white expanse.

I tried to make sense of what was happening but it only ended up making my head hurt. After what felt like an eternity, I gave up and closed my eyes. Was this my divine punishment? I mean, I know I am a selfish asshole with more than a few of kinky fetishes with an ego the size of Eurasia, but that's hardly grounds for such a harsh punishment. Other than masturbating at least twice a day and fantasizing about them, I never acted out on my deepest and darkest desires. So why was I here?

"Greetings, Calem Smith."

I gave a _manly_ yelp at the sudden voice speaking right behind me and somehow managed to turn around and…

I blinked repeatedly, rubbed my eyes and blinked some more. "What in the actual fuck…"

The being in front of me, a vaguely androgynous and featureless figure colored completely black, tilted its head to the side. "I apologize if you find my true form disturbing, Calem Smith but that's not what matters the most right now," it said before pausing for a moment and then continuing. Its androgynous voice matched its appearance. "My name is Rob and I have a proposition for you."

Rob? What kind of fucking name was Rob for what was clearly a cosmic entity? Wait. Wait a fucking minute! Rob… R… O… B… Random Omnipotent Being…

My eyes widened in realization as I stared at it. "Don't tell me that you…"

Rob nodded its head. "Indeed. For the sake of my entertainment and that of other cosmic beings, I would like to send you to a Reality of your choosing, with powers and/or equipment of your own choosing, as well as when in the timeline you would like to start at. Our only request is that you change 'canon' as much as you can. We won't care what you do as long as it's different. So, what do you-!"

"I accept! Sign me the fuck in!" Reincarnation with those kinds of perks and free to do whatever I wanted? I didn't even have to think about it. That was literally my deepest and most desired dream come true.

Rob nodded. "Splendid. Now… what reality would you like to reincarnate in?"

This one was another that I didn't have to think about. I've been imagining myself living in this world ever since I started reading the Light Novels. "An AU version of Highschool DxD in which-!"

Rob interrupted me. "No need to tell me. During the incarnation process, your subconscious mind will make all the changes you want to that Reality," it said before pausing for a moment and then speaking again. "Now, chose your race, powers and equipment."

Now this time I actually took some time to decided. I wanted to be OP from the beginning, but not so OP that I could one-shot the strongest beings with a glance. That would make things boring really quick. However, I didn't want to be so weak that the strongest being could one-shot me with a glance. While it took me some time, I took less than what most people would have to come to a decision. I have fantasized about this before, so technically, I had prepared myself for this very moment.

"For my race, I want to be a type of nephilim," I started and continued after Rob tilted its head. "A hybrid between a devil and an angel. But not just any one… make me the 'offspring' of Lucifer Morningstar, the First Fallen Archangel that became The Devil, and a female Azrael, The Angel of Death. I just want a pair of wings… avian and colored a dull silver that darkens into black at the ends.

For powers I would like the ability to use the standard powers of Devils and Angels from Highschool DxD, meaning Demonic Power and Holy Power. For my Devil said, I'd like watered down versions of some of the powers of Lucifer Morningstar from DC, specifically the Demonic Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Necromancy, Psychokinesis, Pyrokinesis and Magic ability. For my Angel side, I'd like Holy Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation and since I'll be 'offspring' of Azrael, further increased affinity with Soul Manipulation and Necromancy.

And as for equipment… I'd like the Sacred Gear Incinerate Anthem to compliment the Pyrokinesis abilities and Yamato and Rebellion, from Devil May Cry, to compliment and establish synergy and focus between my Demonic and Holy Light energies and to compliment my Space Manipulation abilities. Oh! And my own set of Evil Pieces, tied to me, King Piece included for myself and all of them mutated. I want my own Peerage."

Like I said, I've been kind of preparing for this moment… technically.

Rob seemed to consider for a long moment before nodding its head slowly. "That's acceptable and most certainly doable. Now, at which point in the timeline would you like to start at?"

I had already considered this when I was thinking about my race, powers and equipment. "There are somethings that I would like to change so put me around the time Rias is born. I also want some time to get a grasp of my abilities as well. If it's not too much to ask, can I get the knowledge on how to use all my powers. Not outright mastery, since that would be boring, but rather how to achieve it through training and continues use. If you can put me in the Underworld all the better."

Rob tilted its head. "Again, acceptable and doable. Would you like to change your appearance?"

I paused, considered and thought for a moment and then nodded my head resolutely. "Yeah. Make me the most beautiful, handsome and sexy male there, with a perfect musculature and a height of at least six feet. Use Kurokiba Ryo from Shokugeki no Soma as a base for my overall appearance. I already told you how I would like my wings so… black hair, eyes that seem to be on fire and fair skin. Oh! And last but not least: the perfect cock to satisfy all the females I'll make mine."

I didn't need a mirror to know that my grin was perhaps the most perverse thing anyone had seen on their live. Sure, I was a selfish bastard, but that didn't mean that I had to be the only one to enjoy the 'consequences' of my future actions. I could be thoughtful when I wanted.

Rob nodded. "Understood. Now off you go," it said before raising its upper right appendage and then snapping what passed off as its fingers.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I felt what could only be described as being stabbed multiple times all over my entire body, then being burned with the hottest of flames and finally being submerged in acid before I lost consciousness.

**-XXX-**

If it weren't so utterly boring and repetitive, I would have regaled you with the first seven years of being incarnated into the world of Highschool DxD… but there was no point in it, really. There had been a reason why I told Rob to put me around the time Rias was born. I wanted the chance to master my abilities and make my plans and schemes for the future to turn canon in on its head.

Thus, I made plans, scheme, counter-plans and counter schemes. All of them with the sole purpose of becoming the undisputable ruler of this world, the strongest and most powerful being in existence and getting all the females that were, or could be, sexually compatible with myself.

Would you do any different in my situation? I very much doubt so.

Apart from that, I used the knowledge I was given at my request to train up all my powers and abilities as much as I could until my self-imposed deadline arrived.

In seven years, I achieved complete mastery over my Demonic Energy Manipulation, Light Energy Manipulation, Pyrokinesis, Psychokinesis and Necromancy. When it came to my Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Space Manipulation, I was very proficient with them but still had some time before becoming a master.

When it came to my equipment, since I used my Pyrokinesis alongside Incinerate Anthem, I mastered its use and even achieved my own subspecies Balance Breaker with it after bonding it completely with myself. I still wasn't aware of what it would take for me to achieve its equivalent to Juggernaut Drive/Breakdown the Beast, but I was very eager to find out.

In regards to using Yamato and Rebellion, I mastered the Dark Slayer Style and the Swordmaster Style used by Vergil and Dante respectively. Using the Yamato complimented my Space Manipulation abilities and the two blades helped immensely when I used raw Demonic Energy and Holy Energy.

About my ability to use Magic… let's just say that Magic was all about knowledge and Rob had given me everything that needed to known about it. While I didn't focus on it, it was hardly a shortcoming of mine when it came to my abilities.

Since the Underworld was an extremely large place that was largely undiscovered and unexplored, I managed to gain combat experience against the many different types of enemies that appeared in the Unknown Regions of the Underworld. The Devils and the Fallen Angels only occupied around thirty percent of it… and that was just one layer of the Underworld. Needless to say, keeping a low profile was pretty easy.

Still, planning, scheming and training weren't the only things I did. As an unrepentant fanboy of the series, I had almost meta knowledge of everything, having read most of the wiki articles multiple times in the past. While the timeline of events was spotty and vague at best, I still managed to develop a fairly accurate one by keeping myself aware of anything relevant surrounding anyone relevant. With my abilities, gathering information without giving myself away was extremely easy.

And finally, after seven years of being incarnated into this world, the time for me to start with plans finally came. I was as ready as I was going to be. Even though I could grow much stronger and powerful, I felt pretty confident in myself. I won't be defeating Sirzechs Lucifer anytime soon, but it wasn't like he would be capable of defeating the current me without going all out using his Power of Destruction.

"Alright. Let's do this," I said to myself before closing my eyes and holding Yamato tightly around its handle as I channeled my powers of space manipulation while thinking of where I wanted to go. While I hadn't been there personally yet, I had enough information, both meta and acquired in the past seven years through various means, to almost perfectly picture where I wanted to go. And for the Yamato, that was more than enough.

I opened my eyes and slashed the air in front of me first horizontally and then vertically, creating a tear in space which I crossed by walking calmly through it after sheathing Yamato back…

"Hello… Uncle."

… and found myself having to deploy my wings to keep myself airborne after appearing right in front of the gigantic form of Samael, the Dragon and Fallen Angel hybrid known as the Dragon Eater, who was sealed in the deepest section of Cocytus. It was so cold that I had to partially activate Incinerate Anthem to keep myself comfortably warm.

Samael was a terrible sight to see and his presence, as diminished as it was due to him being sealed, was still very ominous even if I wasn't a dragon. Possessing the upper body of a man with straight black hair, a fanged mouth and five pairs of black avian wings and the lower body of an eastern dragon, Samael was crying tears of blood from behind his blindfold and he was crucified to a cross that was even bigger than he was.

Knowing that I wasn't in any immediate danger, I neared him with a few flaps of my wings and stood in front of his face… which was bigger than what I was tall. I could clearly feel Samael's pain, jealousy, suffering, and resentment.

"I know you can hear me. My name is Calem Morningstar." At that, Samael's emotions… stalled for a lack of a better word. "You can say that I am the offspring of Lucifer and Azrael," I said and raised an eyebrow when Samael's emotions acquired a melancholic feel to them. I shook my head and proceeded. "For reasons that bear no point explaining, I have knowledge of future events. You are involved in one of them in a very unpleasant manner and I can't in good conscience allow that to happen when I can do something about it."

I paused for a moment before continuing. "I came here to kill you and completely destroy your body. Despite what you did in the past, you don't deserve this kind of punishment… no one does… but I guess that's 'gramps' for you, eh?" I asked rhetorically and my mouth twitched when I felt a minute flare of vicious agreement from Samael. I nodded at him. "You've been suffering enough, Uncle. I shall give you mercy now."

As I flapped my wings and moved back, I felt Samael's emotions temporarily shift to something akin to gratitude, relief and resignation.

Even though I did feel that Samael's punishment was beyond harsh and underserved, I actually didn't really care about him personally. That act had been just that, an act. That was my MO: seemingly kind and selfless acts that are actually done with a selfish purpose. In this case, I wanted Samael to have some last positive moments before he died… without resistance.

There was no way in Hell I was going to let Samael be used by Cao Cao and/or Hades against me in the future. They are, or will be, bullshit enough to deal with when that time came. If I can subtract from that bullshit before it becomes an issue, I will.

I fully activated Incinerate Anthem and called upon my pyrokinesis abilities as I took a deep breath and reared my head back. I gave one last look to the pitiful form of Samael.

"_Great Fire Annihilation!"_

And thus, Cocytus, for the first time since it came to be, knew the exact opposite of cold.

**-XXX-**

Hades POV

Hades was not a simple god.

Even though his role as the Lord of the Realm of the Dead 'gave' him the power to stand above his brothers and be considered as one of the ten most powerful beings in existence, he still resented Zeus for 'assigning' him to this part of the Underworld.

Despite knowing that he couldn't really do anything remotely sexual since he was made of bones, he still kidnaped Persephone and made her his wife and took the nymphs Leuce and Mente as his mistresses… though that was because until that day Persephone went on about being unsatisfied. He would have given her back, but his pride wouldn't let him. After thousands of years, his 'wife's' bitching became background sound. He was glad that she only spent three months with him.

He had done many contradicting and outright insane things in the past, yes, but that was because he felt both lonely and bored. Only having Thanatos, Cerberus and the souls of the dead as company could do that to you.

However, nowadays, he just felt annoyance.

Devils. Angels. Fallen Angels. During their so-called Great War, they have been supplying him with a constant influx of souls, which he had long since learned how to harness their power to increase his own. However, ever since the War came to an 'technical end' after the God of the Bible and the Four Satans, the numbers of damned souls that became part of his domain was practically nonexistent.

That was more than enough reason for him to decide to kill them all. Even though he wouldn't be getting the souls of the Angels, he was sure that most Devils and Fallen Angels would be heading to his domain once they were dead. With their souls being of an incomparable superior quality of that of humans, if he killed enough Devils and Fallen Angels it would be only a matter of time before he had enough Soul Power to challenge that bitch Hela for her domain. That'll be the day…

Even though the likes of Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Azazel, Michael and Gabriel would stand on his way, he wasn't exactly worried about his chances of success. As the one in charge of Cocytus, he had access to Samael. He was disgusting, yes, but that Curse Poison of his was powerful enough to significantly affect the likes of Ophis and Great Red. He could only imagine what its effects on the measly and annoying Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels would be.

That was why he was immediately and understandably worried when he felt a sudden 'heat' coming from the portion of Cocytus in which Samael was held. It took him a long moment to comprehend what he was feeling, and when he did, he used his connection to his domains to teleport to where that bizarre feeling was coming from…

… only to roar in shock and pain as he found himself engulfed in violet and crimson flames that were actually hurting him because of their Holy attribute, which was quite at odds with the properties of his own power at enough quantities and quality, which these flames seemed to have. Before teleporting away, however, he managed to feel that Samael was no more. He also managed to see a shadowed winged figure that felt both Demonic and Holy right before it disappeared from his senses a moment before he himself teleported out of there.

And thus, Hades was no longer merely annoyed. He was angry. And, after matching the energy signature of the flames that managed to burn him with the bizarre one of the winged figure he managed to sense and catch a glimpse of through the fire before they went away without a trace, that anger had a target.

Hades' eye sockets glowed with his power as he gritted his teeth. "I don't know who you are, but I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you."

It didn't even matter that he doesn't have the slightest clue on where and how to start looking. He'll find a way… after putting out the flames that were still burning him and his fabulous robes.

* * *

**If you liked what you read, there's another chapter waiting for you! Check it out!**


	2. Love and Hate

**Chapter Two: Love and Hate**

* * *

After burning Samael away from existence and confirming that there was nothing left of him, I used Yamato to return back to the layer of the Underworld that Devils and Fallen Angels used to put their settlements… despite the ridiculous amounts of terrible and powerful creatures that they had to know inhabited the Unknown Regions.

Despite spending most of the past seven years there fighting and killing those creatures to train up my abilities and gain experience, I very much doubt that I made some kind of significant dent in their numbers. It explained why the actual territory of the Devils and Fallen Angels was so small despite the millennia they've spent living here.

My next destination is actually relatively close to the western edge of the Unknown Regions. It was none other than the current accommodations of Rizevim Livan Lucifer, his son Razevan Lucifer, the woman that would have been his daughter-in-law had Razevan actually married her, whose name was Eve funnily enough, and Rizevim's devil/human hybrid grand_daughter_, _Valiana_ Lucifer.

Apparently, my subconscious mind saw fit to make Vali Lucifer a female during the incarnation period that molded the elements of this version of the world of Highschool DxD. I wonder why…

Nonetheless, I had taken that in stride after learning about it. The only thing that changed was that instead of taking Divine Dividing for myself using my abilities of Soul Manipulation, I was just going to make her a part of my Peerage and, eventually, my harem.

While she was still too young for me to even consider looking at her that way, I had not qualms of making her mine the moment she became a woman. If Eve was anything to go by, Valiana was going to be quite the sexy beauty. No wonder Razevan chose her to be the mother of his child. If he had to go through the great sacrifice of producing a child with a 'lowly' and 'disgusting' human woman, he might as well choose the best looking one he could find so he could at least enjoy himself for however long it took to get her pregnant.

After hearing him bitching to himself about it, using a dead mouse with my Necromancy as my spying method, I rolled my eyes so hard that I'd feared they would have gotten stuck like that. Prick. At least he hadn't touched her after confirming her pregnancy even though he had her under his thrall through a mind control magic spell. He needed someone to take care of the spawn after all.

After learning that Valiana was the result of Rizevim's curiosity to see what would happen if a devil had offspring with a human, it kind of made more sense why a devil supremacist like Razevan would seek a human lover and have a child with her. I wouldn't be surprised if that was what actually happened in canon.

The reason why this place was my next destination was because its inhabitants were directly tied to my self-imposed deadline. More specifically, I had decided that I would start actively making changes and enacting my plans and schemes the moment Razevan started abusing Valiana. Apparently, being a girl instead of a boy didn't stop Razevan from having his inferiority-complex stroked when he learned that his daughter, someone who he saw as inferior due to her mixed blood, not only had more potential as a devil than him but was also the current possessor of Divine Dividing.

I was not about to let her, nor her mother, suffer through the same abuse their canon counterparts did. My intention of saving them once again might seem noble, kind and selfless… but they were not. I wanted Valiana for obvious reasons and her mother, despite being a normal human, could actually be useful… in more ways than one. And those weren't the only reasons…

The only problem I had when it came to successfully enacting my plan was Rizevim Livan Lucifer himself. The man was a Super Devil. And while I was currently no slouch even compared to that and Rizevim himself was the weakest Super Devil, the man still surpassed me in overall power and experience. I couldn't afford I fight with him right now. Not with what my objectives were.

Thankfully, I didn't have to fight him.

Despite being a recluse of the highest degree that spent more than ninety percent of his time inside his laboratory, which was located in his basement (of course it was), the man still went out routinely every week to do something I hadn't managed to become aware of… not that I particularly cared at this time to be completely honest. The only thing that mattered that for a full twenty-four hours the only inhabitants of the ostentatious manor in front of me were Razevan, Eve, Valiana and their few servants.

I was unwilling to directly confront Rizevim at the moment, but his worthless and cowardly son that wasn't even an Ultimate-Class Devil despite his bloodline and resources at hand? I was very much willing and eager.

I only needed to confirm that Rizevim was actually gone and see him kick Valiana to the ground and roughly grab Eve and rear his arm back to slap her after the kind and doting woman attempted to check on her crying daughter to act.

I was so going to enjoy this… as brief as it was going to be.

**-XXX-**

Valiana POV

Despite only being seven years old, Valiana knew quite well the concepts of hate and love.

She loved her mother with all her heart and she knew that her mother loved her back, not only because she told her so every day, but because she also showed her what love was like. Her mother gave her lots of kisses and hugs every time she had the chance, cuddled with her to sleep every night after regaling her with all kind stories and played with her all kinds of games.

Her mother also taught her how to read, write and count a year ago and she fuzzily remembered her teaching her how to speak and walk. From her mother she knew love and tried her best to emulate her. She couldn't really teach her mother anything since everything she knew she learned from her but the radiant smiles her mother would give her whenever she hugged her or kissed on her own initiative made her feel warm inside and assured her that she was doing more than okay. And that was more than enough for now.

On the other hand…

She absolutely hated her father and her grandfather. Why? Because the man that her mother told her was her father told her as much when he started to hit her… on her grandfather's suggestion. If how angry he looked and the way he hurt her was the example of what one should do when they hated someone, then what she felt whenever her father hit her and her desire to hurt him and her grandfather for giving him the idea could only mean that she hated them.

And then her father started to hit her mom when she started to care for her after his beatings and Valiana's hate for Razevan and Rizevim evolved into what she would later classify into absolute loathing.

It's been about a week since he started. He had already beat her twice already and she could only look on helplessly as her father got ready to her mother for a second time. That was the worst part of her situation. That she just couldn't do anything to put a stop to it. So, not for the first time, she wished for something or someone to stop her father from hitting her mother…

"Oi, you piece of shit. You only hit women in self-defense and under their pleasure-induced demands while having wild, rough and kinky sex. This is neither."

"Who the fuck are you?!"

… and they were promptly answered in the form of the prettiest man she had seen her life stepping out of a tear in the air behind her father and stopping him from hitting her mother by grabbing his forearm quite roughly, if the pained grimace on her father's face was anything to go by.

The pretty man was taller than both her father and grandfather by quite a bit. He had spiky but silky looking black hair that reached his shoulders, framed his face and a long strand that fell between his eyes… which looked like fire, hues of red, orange and yellow shifting constantly. He was wearing a long black overcoat over a red shirt and dark grey pants. His boots and belt, which had a buckle in the shape of a demonically grinning silver skull (1), were dark brown. His hands, one of which was wrapped around some kind of weapon she vaguely recalled seeing in one of the books of the library, were covered in fingerless black gloves.

Valiana could only stare with wide eyes.

The pretty man just looked down at her father with indifference laded with a bit of disgust and pity. "You aren't worth knowing my name. Even dying by my hand is more than what you deserve," he said before flicking his wrist and sending her father into the ground screaming with his arm bent at an awkward angle, clearly broken and dislocated.

While Valiana felt herself starting smile at the pathetic sight of her father in agony, she saw that the pretty man was just looking down at Razevan with morbid curiosity and a raised eyebrow. "… I'm either stronger than I think or you are weaker than what I gave you credit for. I'm leaning towards the latter," he said before shrugging and looking towards her bewildered mother and flickering his hand towards her.

Valiana saw her mother suddenly flinch violently and hold her head while closing her eyes tightly as she gave a pained moan. Furiously, she thought that the pretty man had done something bad to her mother, which didn't make sense since he had stopped her father from hitting her, when she saw Eve shake her head a few rapidly, blink her eyes a few times and then turn a hateful and disgusted look towards her father.

"That… that fucking monster mind controlled me and used me!" Her mother screamed hatefully before finally registering the sight of Razevan twisting around on the floor while holding his broken arm. She smiled quite viciously at that. "That's exactly what you deserve! How could you…" she trailed off as her eyes widened before turning towards her daughter with a conflicted expression on her face. "Valiana…"

"… Had nothing to do with whatever this waste of organic matter did to you," said the pretty man as he almost absently brought his foot down on Razevan's chest, substituting his cries of pain and promises of retribution for a wheezing sound that sounded vaguely like a whimper. The floor was caved in slightly and if the cracking sound that was heard was anything to go by then Razevan's thoracic cage was broken. "The only thing he did was make you believe that you were in love with him and completely loyal to him. Your love for your daughter is all you and as pure and real as it can get."

For some reason, Valiana felt something in her belly drop as held her breath. She watched her mother close her eyes, take a deep breath and look as if she was deep in thought. She ignored everyone in the room except her. After what felt like an eternity, her mother sagged as if a weight had been released from her shoulders before opening her eyes and regarding her with the same loving expression she always had for her as she opened her arms towards her.

Valiana couldn't move fast enough to wrap her arms tightly around her mother as they exchanged a loving hug.

"Would you like a crack at him? I already disposed of all the servants since they didn't care or were amused by the abuse this guy put you through and Rizevim won't be back until tomorrow. You have more than enough time to show him… your displeasure," he said.

Valiana promptly unwrapped herself from Eve's hold, approached Razevan and began to kicking him on the face. His whimpering and wheezing became marginally more intense.

"…I can't believe he can actually feel that. How weak is this guy?"

Eve turned towards her savior and liberator, taking a moment to admire just how handsome and beautiful he was, blushing a bit because of it, before shaking her head. "Just kill him and be done with it but make it as painful as you can. I want him to suffer," she told him darkly.

The man nodded both in understanding and agreement. "Of course."

Because she was focused on her attempts to continue bruising her father's face, Valiana yelped cutely as she suddenly found herself floating a bit above the pitiful form of her father and then back in the arms of her mother, who held her tightly and lovingly against her bosom.

"Aw. No fair! I wanted to keep hitting him!" Valiana crossed her arms and pouted childishly and outrageously at her 'fun's' abrupt end.

Her mother just sighed and shook her head with fond exasperation.

"… Should have expected that," muttered the pretty man before focusing on her father.

He raised his free hand and produced a ball of violet and crimson flames above his gloved palm. Feeling a bit of discomfort, Valiana only appreciated how pretty they looked for a brief moment. Looking at her mother, she didn't seem affected by them. When she turned towards her father, she saw that he seemed to be in even more pain now. How weird…

"I would tell you this will be quick and painless…" he trailed off before flicking his wrist towards Razevan and engulfing his body completely in flames. "… that would be a lie."

That was when Razevan Lucifer, her father, began to scream in utter agony, somehow finding the strength and his voice back to do so.

Valiana just looked on fascinated as her abusive and cruel father was slowly burned alive. One quickly look at her mother showed that her expression was the same, though she noticed her eyes flicking repeatedly towards the pretty man more often than not…

"You gals enjoy yourselves for a moment. I didn't just come here to save you from him. There's someone else here that needs saving," said the pretty man after looking at her burning father for a moment with the same morbid curiosity he expressed after breaking and dislocating his arm and turning towards the two of them with a smile on his face. "It won't take long. I promise you will be very far from here very soon."

Valiana could almost feel her mother mirroring her own confusion as she turned towards their savior and tilted her head in honest curiosity. "Who are you going to save, mister…" she trailed off as she realized that she didn't know his name. She hoped her hopeful expression conveyed her desires for him to tell her.

He chuckled before approaching them and patting her head gently. She closed her eyes in bliss ad leaned into his touch. "The name is Calem Morningstar…" he trailed off for a moment and she felt her mother tighten her hold around her. Valiana looked up to see her mother looking at their savior with a flushed expression of wonder as she held her tightly. Turning her attention towards him, she noticed that he was looking at the floo, his smile a tad bigger. "… and the person that also needs saving is your great-grandmother."

After he said that he stopped patting her head, much to her disappointment which she expressed with a displeased pout. She saw him unsheathing his weapon, which she finally remembered was called a katana, before it to tear the air in the same way it did when he'd appeared. He walked through it and disappeared.

She looked up at her mother in confusion. "Who's my great-grandma, mom?"

Eve seemed to be just as confused as her as she shook her head. "I have never heard of her, Lia," she said honestly before acquiring a thoughtful expression. "Although…"

Knowing that her mother was telling the truth, since she never lied to her, Valiana shrugged and decided to wait for Mister Calem to come back with her great-grandmother. He didn't have a reason to lie either. She knew he will be back since he had promised he would take them far away from here. There was no reason for him not to fulfill his promise after all.

With that in mind, Valiana resolved herself to watch with a big smile as her father screamed himself horse as the pretty, but uncomfortable feeling, flames Mister Calem produced continued to burn him alive. She hated him. She enjoyed seeing him in pain even if she wasn't the one causing it.

Maybe she could get Mister Calem to burn her grandfather too? She hated him as well after all.

* * *

**So... what do you think about it? Let me know in your reviews. I'll be posting this story mainly over on QQ but updates on here shouldn't take long.**


End file.
